Sasper(Non-Binary Month)
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: A young boy shows up at the guild hall and joins Fairy Tail. The next day he shows up in a skirt, what does this mean and how will Fairy Tail react? Read to find out. Part of Non-Binary Month


Jasper adjusted the strap on his back, still getting used to the feeling of his sword. He took a deep breath, he was scared about joining Fairy Tail, he wasn't sure what they'd think of him. His family had eventually gotten used to him and ended up accepting him for who he was, but would the guild feel the same?

'Relax,' he told himself, 'No one know's that you're different yet, they will only see a young boy ready to join the guild since I haven't started growing... _those_ yet'

Jasper pushed open the doors to the guild and walked in with confidence, Jasper always seemed to have confidence, "May I join your guild?"

"Where would you like your guild mark?"

"On my chest and in blue please" Master put it there and Jasper looked down to admire it, he liked the way it looked, it made him look quite masculine.

"Um, hi, my name is Lisanna, what's your name?"

"My name is Jasper, it's nice to meet you" Jasper shook her hand and watched in amusement as the little girl blushed.

"Um, do you want to be my friend?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure, I came here to make lots of friends"

"Do you want to play house? I can me the mommy and you can be the daddy"

Jasper grinned, "Great, now we just need someone to play the baby"

"Maybe Natsu would like to?"

"Great, let's go ask"

X-time skip-X

"I won't be the baby, I'll be the fierce dragon!"

"Okay, you can be our strong brave guard dragon" Jasper said.

"We still need a baby though" Lisanna pointed out.

"Gray is a baby" Natsu said.

"Then let's go ask him"

X-time skip-X

"No way will I be the baby!" Gray protested, "But I'll be the older brother"

"Levy?"

X-time skip-X

"I'll be the town's librarian"

"I'll be Levy's husband"

"No I'll be Levy's husband!"

"Cana?"

X-time skip-X

"I can't be a baby! Baby's aren't allowed to drink!"

"Elfman?"

X-time skip-X

"I'm too big to be the baby," Elfman said sadly, "But I'll be the older brother"

"Mira?"

X-time skip-X

"Let me get this straight, you want me to play the baby?!"

"Never mind"

"Laxus?"

X-time skip-X

"Yeah right" Laxus laughed at them.

"It's come to our last resort"

X-time skip-X

"Sure, I'll be the baby" Everyone fell over.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Am I dreaming?" Levy asked.

"Wow, I am SO drunk right now, I thought Erza just said that she would play the baby"

"I did"

"Okay..." Everyone slowly backed away before finding something else to do, too afraid of this alternate Erza to actually play.

* * *

X-The Next Day-X

Sapphire stood in front of the door to the guild hall, she twirled her blue hair around her finger. Sapphire figited with her skirt, scared at what the guild would think of her, now that she was a **she**. Sapphire was too nervous to even go into the guild, just as she was about to go home, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be new here, come on, I'll take you to Master" Sapphire spun around and saw that it was Erza.

"Ummm" Sapphire muttered.

"I'm Erza, what's your name?"

"I'm Sapphire"

"Can I call you Saph?"

"Sometimes, not today though" Sapphire replied.

"Come on, let's go get you a guild mark!" Sapphire followed Erza inside, too scared to correct Erza and say that she already had a guild mark, a blue one on her chest.

"Master, this is Sapphire, she would like to join the guild"

Master took a good look at her, "Are you by any chance related to Jasper, the young boy who showed up yesterday?"

Sapphire gulped, "He's my twin brother" she blurted out.

"Where is he today?"

"Um, he had to stay home to help Mama out on the farm, Mama always needs one of us" Sapphire lied.

"Okay, so where would you like your guild mark?"

"Um," Sapphire froze, she couldn't keep up this lie forever, especially if someone noticed that she had two guild marks, "How about my upper thigh?"

Master got a nosebleed, "I'll put it there"

"No you won't" Erza insisted, "Come on Sapphire, I'll put it on you"

Sapphire followed Erza into the bathroom and allowed her to put the guild mark on her.

"So, what's it like having a twin?"

"Um," Sapphire paused, "Like having only one triplet?"

Erza laughed, "I like you"

Sapphire sighed in relief, "Thanks"

* * *

"I'm off" Saph called to their family.

"Wait a minute," Ruby said, "I'm coming with you"

"W..What?" Saph asked.

"Come on, you've been a Fairy Tail mage for almost a year now and none of us have ever seen where you work" The rest of Saph's siblings nodded.

"We figured that since Ruby is the eldest, she should get to go first, I'll be going the day after tomorrow" Pyrite explained.

"We'll be going together" Amethyst said gesturing to her and Pearl.

"I wanted to go first, but I guess I'll be going last" Steven said, bouncing up and down.

"Um, what if I don't want you to come?" Saph asked.

"Is my little brister ashamed of us?" Emerald teased.

"We can be pretty shameful" Amber said, pointing to Pyrite who was currently walking around the kitchen on her hands.

"I won't make you ashamed" Opal said, clutching to their leg.

"Fine, you can come" Saph said, shaking the seven year old off of their leg and pulling Ruby out of the house.

"What is wrong, Saph?" the seventeen year old asked.

"Fairy Tail just doesn't know you exist" Saph confessed.

"You didn't tell them?" Ruby asked.

"No, how was I supost to, it would ruin my excuse"

"What excuse?"

"Um," Saph figited, "The one where Jasper and I are twins and Mama needs one of us to help her out at the farm so we can never be together"

"Wait, you never told them about you?"

"Ru, I was scared of what they would think, and Erza never left any time for me to explain" Saph whined.

"Oh, Saph, you don't have to be scared of what they think, if they truly are your nakama as you say they are, then they won't care whether you are a girl or a boy or neither or all three"

"I'm just scared," Saph confessed, "What if they don't accept me?"

"They will," Ruby said, "You are the most amazing goy that ever existed"

"Thanks, I'm going to go and tell them now"

* * *

"I have a confession to make" Saph announced.

"What is it Sapphire?"

Saph gritter their teeth at their birth name, "I am not Sapphire, I'm Saph, I'm asexual!"

"Oh, sorry Saph, what pronouns should we use?" Erza asked.

"They/them," Saph answered, "But that's not my confession"

"What is it then?" Lisanna asked, putting a hand on their arm.

"I am Jasper"

"What?!"

"Jasper is not my twin brother, I don't have a twin, I have two triplets, Amethyst and Pearl"

"Then who is Jasper?"

"Me," Saph took a deep breath, "I am gender-fluid"

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Lisanna asked, laying her head on Saph's shoulder.

"I was scared, I was afraid that you would kick me out of the guild"

"We would never do that!" Erza said.

"I see that now," Saph said, "Clearly I chose the right guild to join"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Saph!" Lisanna said. Sapphire smiled, Lisanna was the only one besides her family allowed to use that nickname when she was a girl.

"Thanks Lisanna" Sapphire said.

"I made you a present" Lisanna handed Sapphire a box. Sapphire opened it and looked inside. There were three bracelets, one pink, one blue, and one white.

"It's so everyone will always know what gender you are" Lisanna explained.

"Awww," Sapphire put a hand to her heart, "That's so thoughtful"

"Let me put it on you"

Sapphire held out her wrist, "Of course"

"Here," Lisanna fastened the bracelet around Sapphire's wrist.

Sapphire admired the pink bracelett, "Thanks, this will be even more special since you gave it to me"

Lisanna blushed, "What are girlfriends for?"


End file.
